She's Off To Sinnoh
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Takes place two seasons after the battle with N. Touko is home again and readying to leave for another region  Sinnoh  and N hears about it. Wanting to make sure that they have no tension he finds her before she leaves. But is it really goodbye?


**So I recently got Pokémon Black and I am probably the most hopeless person in existence for saying this but my brain has gone into ferriswheelshipping mode. I need to appease it before going anywhere else. So here's a little one shot I came up with.**

**Description: **Takes place two seasons after the battle with N and all that. Touko (White) is home again and readying to leave for another region (Sinnoh) and N hears about it. Wanting to make sure that they have no tension he finds her before she leaves. But is it really goodbye?

**Rating: K+**

**Author: Mrs. Naara**

**Words: 3421 (Fanfiction says otherwise)**

**Pairing: N/Touko **

**Series: Pokémon Black and White**

**She's Off To Sinnoh-A N/Touko One-shot**

The following months after defeating Alder and N were full and energetic. Upon returning home to her waiting mother, Touko had been greeted with open arms and a warm bed. From that point on, she didn't know what she wanted to do next. Of course she wanted to keep training her Pokémon and taking good care of them. Her point had been proven to the mint haired "king" of Team Plasma, she was technically the champion of the Unova Region, so what was missing?

Touko stared blankly at the ceiling, the light rain patted on the wooden roof of the Pokémon Center that she was staying in and the whole thing made her unbelievably tired, the rain, all of the thoughts overwhelming her head. But Touko was determined to stay awake until she decided her future.

"Hey Touko are you still up?" a feminine voice rang from below her. Touko adjusted so that she could see her friend Bianca in the bunk below her.

"Yeah, I am. What's up Bianca?" Touko asked into the darkness considering that it was too dark to see her friend at that point.

"Do you figure that our adventures have ended since you beat N?" she asked. The mention of N made Touko's heart flutter and beat, and she suddenly felt warm.

"What makes you say that Bianca? Our adventures are far from over," Touko stated into the darkness. "We just, need to figure out where to go next!"

"I suppose you're right, I mean. There _are_ four other regions with gym leaders and an elite four out there, as well as plenty of Pokémon to see and friends to meet!" Bianca said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Touko asked.

"There's plenty of Pokémon and friends to meet!" Bianca repeated in a confused tone. Touko jumped down from her bed and threw open the curtains. A wide open ocean met her gaze, a giant orange moon reflected over the water.

"No! Before that! Bianca, you are a genius!" Touko said, turning from the window to Bianca.

"Now see? You didn't need me tell you that!" Bianca stated, getting out of bed and walking over to Touko. "Why am I a genius exactly?" Touko let out a laugh.

"Other regions Bianca! Beyond Unova! I can go to _other regions_! I can be a _real_ Pokémon champion!" Touko cried happily.

"You want to leave Unova? What about your mom? Or Cheren and me?"

"I'll be back someday! But I need to continue my adventure; I can't stay here my whole life Bianca!" Touko cried. "And the first region of my interest is Sinnoh," she added. Bianca sighed and put a hand on Touko's shoulder.

"You're one determined girl, you know that. Who am I to stop such an adventure? We can chat with Professor Juniper tomorrow, I'm sure that she knows the Professor in Sinnoh, right?" Bianca suggested. Touko nodded.

"I agree, we can call her tomorrow," she said. Both girls climbed back into their beds and sighed, the moonlight now casting a light into the previously dark room. As Touko drifted off to sleep, she swore she could see the familiar shadow of a man and his Pokémon in the light coming through the window.

* * *

Since the battle with Touko in Plasma Castle, N hadn't been able to stop thinking about Reshiram's hero. He'd left that day telling her to follow her dream. If anyone could do it, she could. He knew his statement was the truth. Sometimes as N lay on Zekrom's back at night he found himself thinking about what that dream could possibly be. She seemed so saddened at his departure it nearly drove him back to her in the first five minutes after she defeated not only him, but Ghetsis as well. She was no ordinary trainer; she was _extraordinary_ in more ways than one. N had taken Zekrom out for a fly that night, through Unova, taking in the sights from the sky. He decided to retire for the evening when a clock in Castelia city rang two AM. He began to descend when he saw a set of curtains swoosh open at one of the trainer rooms in the Pokémon center and her saw a pair of glowing eyes and long brown hair. Now granted, he'd never seen Touko without her hat before, but those ice blue eyes were not to be mistaken. She was here, in Castelia. He urged Zekrom forward and returned the black legend to its poke ball, as soon as he was stable on the ledge outside her room. He could hear her saying something; however it was distant through the window.

"Other regions Bianca!" N heard Touko exclaim. His eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out before. Of course a strong, independent, talented trainer like Touko would want to go face other challenges outside of Unova. He felt incredibly stupid that it hadn't crossed his mind before. N strained to hear more, but their discussion had ended. He heard a girl say something about Professor Juniper, and it grew silent. Perhaps Castelia city wasn't the best resting place for the night. N thought about his poor Zekrom who'd been flying all night. He let Zekrom out and faced the legend.

"What do you say Zekrom? Rest here or keep going?" N asked. Zekrom only growled and pointed its tail to the ground. N nodded in understanding. He had to care for his Pokémon no matter what. "Very well, Can you get me to the ground?" N requested. Zekrom gave a single nod and N climbed on. The two dropped to the ground safely and N returned the legend to its poke ball. "Have a good rest buddy," he said soothingly, shrinking the capsule and attaching it to his belt.

* * *

N must have fallen asleep on one of the couches near the mart portion of the Pokémon Center, because he awoke with a thick, gray, wool blanket over him. He opened his eyes to find pink haired Nurse Joy standing over him. N blinked a couple of times, trying to bring the room into focus with his still tired eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "I just wanted to let you know that your Pokémon are all doing just fine, they are well rested and ready to go!" N sat up and nodded at the nurse, who set his six poke balls down at his side and walked away, her white heels clacking on the clean tile floor. N rubbed his eyes and collected his capsules, reattaching them to his belt where they belonged. He stood and looked around; perhaps he could get a breakfast sandwich from the mart or something before taking off. Now that he thought about it, he was really hungry. As N made his way through the Pokémon center, he noticed that Touko was at the trading station, and she was putting all of her poke balls except two into the machine. He could see her reflection on a mirror behind the video phone and she looked saddened, yet still determined. N walked closer to her, trying to hear what she was saying to the professor on the other line.

"Are you sure about this Touko?" Professor Juniper's voice said from the other line. He watched Touko nod her head slowly, which eventually sped up into a confident nod.

"Don't you worry about me Professor; I have Reshiram and Dewott remember?" Touko said to Juniper reassuringly.

"Well, if you're sure. I contacted Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town. He'll meet you at the docks in Canalave City first thing Monday morning! From there he'll take you back to his lab and your adventure will begin!" Professor Juniper stated. N sighed; she was going to Sinnoh first. Well, if he didn't get to see her before then, then he'd just follow her there. Perhaps the gym leaders there were actually _challenging_. N smirked to himself as Touko continued to reassure the professor. She mentioned something about how she was only living the dream. _Her Dream_. N felt warm at that thought. She had listened to him, but did this only mean that she wanted to forget the fact that he had left her on the top of the castle? That he had just given her advice and left? What kind of man was he anyway? Touko's voice stopped and the hang up noise was heard. N's eyes followed as Touko left the Pokémon Center, but she left her bag with Bianca. N took the opportunity to follow the brunette. He followed her out the door and down to the ticket booth at the main docks. She purchased a ticket and began walking back, stopping to pick up a flower along the way. It was a daisy, a single daisy. She began muttering something, picking off petal after petal. Touko stopped at a bench on the sidewalk by the Pokémon Center. N quickly hid behind the nearest garbage can and watched her actions.

"He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me… he loves me not…" she was chanting over and over as each white petal fell to the ground. She came down to the last two petals and paused for a moment, watching the fallen petals blow away with the sea breeze. "He loves me…" she began, taking one of the petals and tugging it. That too fell to the ground almost carelessly. Her ice blue eyes fixated on the final petal, and she scowled, tugging it off and stating "He loves me not…" The petal fell to the ground, followed by the stem. N had to do something… he just _had _to! Touko looked as if she were about to cry.

"He loves you…" N stated, emerging from his hiding place. Touko's eyes met his, they were brimming with tears as he gave her a smile and she lunged herself into his arms.

* * *

Touko removed the last petal painfully from the flower. "He loves me not…" she stated in a hurt tone of voice. Her lower lip trembled as it too fell to the ground where its companions had blown away. She clenched her teeth and tried to hold in tears.

"He loves you," came an all too familiar voice from nowhere. Touko's head whipped to the source and saw none other than N himself, standing by a trash can. He gave her a crooked smile and before anything else happened that she was aware of, Touko had flung herself into his embrace, taking in all the warmth radiating from his body. His comforting arms wrapped around her body, and one of his hands took to stroking her brown hair. It was a shame she hadn't washed it that morning. It was most likely greasy, but N obviously didn't care because his hand still stroked her hair. She buried her face in his shoulder and let it all out, crying and laughing at the same time, unbelievably happy that N was here, and not only that, but she was in his arms! The embrace ended too soon when N let go and took her wrists in his hands, planting one kiss on each of her palms. Her eyes stung with impromptu tears and she took in the moment.

"Is it true that you're going to the Sinnoh Region?" N asked.

Boom. Moment Ruined.

Touko met his green eyed gaze and was only able to give a single nod to him. He sighed and stepped away from their contact.

"How did you find out?" she asked softly. He turned to face her, and their gaze met again. Touko didn't want to admit to him that she had already purchased a ticket and was leaving that very afternoon. He sighed and grew closer to her, making her heart flutter wildly. She could ask if he wanted to go with her. She could keep demanding how he _knew_ that she was leaving. After all, _he'd_ left _her_ on the castle, not the other way around. And now she knew her feelings for him were the same in his eyes. Maybe she should pick petals off flowers more often! As long as she was sure that they weren't actually Pokémon first. That wouldn't end well. A smile inched its way across Touko's face but quickly faded when N's face didn't display the same.

"Let's just say that a little Pokémon told me," he said with a chuckle. "I missed you Touko-Chan," he said getting even closer to her. Touko was sure that he could hear her wild heartbeat from this distance. "Why do you have to go Touko?" he hissed in her ear. Touko blushed furiously and stepped away from him.

"Why do _**I**_ have to go?" She demanded. "You're only being a hypocrite by trying to convince me to stay here. You said to follow my dream, if anyone could do it that I could. What ever happened to _that_ N? You only left me to wallow in my thoughts, if anything I should be asking _you_ that question N!" she cried. N closed the distance between them again. His hands locked together on the small of her back and she struggled against his firm grip. "_Let me go!_" she cried. "Please N, you have to let me go… I need to do this, I _need to_." N let go and pulled his hat over his eyes. He whipped out a poke ball and let his Zekrom out.

"If I didn't need to get going I would keep at it," he stated. "But you're right, and I'll let you go for now. Have a good trip Touko." And with that he mounted Zekrom and flew off into the sky. Touko didn't know where he was going. Frankly she couldn't care less at that point. Her decision was made and that was that. But why did he come back at that moment? It was all too confusing to comprehend.

"Touko! Was that who I think it was?" Bianca's voice rang out. Touko turned to face her friend who still had Touko's bag and Pokémon.

"Yeah, that was N…" Touko said sadly. "How much did you see?" Bianca handed Touko her bag.

"I saw you guys hugging, but you were screaming at him, is everything okay with you two?" Bianca asked.

"He has no right to tell me to stay here, I told him to let me go. Physically and mentally," Touko stated. A ship's fog horn sounded in the distance.

"Well it looks like that's your boat Touko," Bianca said, her gaze falling on the ferry that was docked at the pier below them. "Oh and I almost forgot, your mom sent me this for you, she said that winters in Sinnoh can get really cold, she also reminded me to tell you to wear jeans, not those shorts." she added, handing Touko a pink hooded sweatshirt with white fur lined sleeves, hood, and hem along with a pair of jeans. Touko smiled at the gift and made a note to call her mom and thank her later. Touko and Bianca made their way to the docks and shared a hug before Touko boarded the ship and leaned over the railing, waving to Bianca as the ship pulled away from the docks. Three days from now, she'd be in Sinnoh, starting a new adventure.

* * *

N mounted Zekrom and met his gaze one last time with Touko. Her scowl was all he needed to see before flying off. He wanted to make sure that she had no idea what his plans were. Zekrom flew gracefully over Castelia, waiting for the right moment to turn around.

"Alright Zekrom, think you can make it to Sinnoh by morning?" he asked the legendary beneath him. Zekrom gave a head bob and a growl. A smile crossed N's face as Zekrom made a U turn and they flew over the ocean to the Sinnoh region. N relaxed and sprawled out over Zekrom's back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Three days passed and Touko never quite got her sea legs resulting in getting sick over the side of the ship several times. As soon as the bridge to land was accessible she was running off the ship with her bag. As soon as she was on land again, she took in the surroundings. It was obviously a port city, with ships everywhere. It smelled of fish and seawater. As soon as the shock from her surroundings wore off, she realized that she had never asked Professor Juniper exactly what this "Professor Rowan" looked like. Perhaps she could call and find out. Touko pulled out her Extransceiver and began to dial the Professor.

"Excuse me miss," a deep voice rang out. Touko looked up at the man talking to her. He had stunning white hair and a lab coat.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" she asked. The man let out a deep laugh.

"Are you Touko?" he asked. Touko nodded and realized that this must be the Professor Rowan that Professor Juniper had told her about.

"I am, and you must be Professor Rowan!" Touko said happily. The Professor nodded.

"That's me! It's a pleasure to meet you Touko; Professor Juniper told me all about you. I have two one way train tickets to Jubilife City where from there we can make our way to my lab in Sandgem town," he said. Touko nodded and took the offered piece of paper. The two began to walk towards the waiting train on the other side of town. "So Touko how was your trip here?" he asked out of nowhere. Touko met eyes with the professor and smiled.

"Let's just say I didn't get my sea legs," she said jokingly. Professor Rowan let out a laugh and they boarded the train.

* * *

Jubilife City was energetic and reminded Touko of Castelia back in Unova. Rowan, as he'd instructed Touko to call him, told her that it'd take about an hour to get to Sandgem from Jubilife. Touko said that she brought her bike at the right moment, and they got to Sandgem in record time.

"Here we are Touko, my laboratory. Shall we go in?" Rowan asked. Touko gave a single nod as she put her bike by the door and followed the professor inside. Immediately, she was greeted by a mop of mint green hair and similar green eyes. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and sudden infatuation.

"What are _you_ doing here? I told you to let me go!" she cried suddenly at the boy. N stood up and made his way over to her, clutching a poke ball.

"I couldn't. Not again," he said.

"Well then, I take it that you know N already," Rowan stated, "I'll be outside so you guys can have some privacy." And with that, the professor left.

"What part of let me go didn't you get N?" Touko cried once Rowan was outside. N gave her a hurt look.

"I already told you Touko, I couldn't let you go. The whole time I was gone with Zekrom I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never stopped thinking about my decision to leave without another word. Can you ever forgive my avid nature? Can you find it to give me a second chance?" he begged. Touko thought about N's words for a moment. She longed to forgive him; after all he had come all the way out to Sinnoh for her. He only wanted a chance; would she be so heartless as to not give it to him?

"N… I—I don't know…" she stammered, a blush finding its way to her cheeks. N stepped forward, closer and closer to her until his lips were upon hers. Her heart took to the annoying beat and her chest hurt suddenly. She eventually fell into his kiss and grew to enjoy it. He broke away from her, they were in each other's arms green eyes meeting ice blue ones.

"How about now… can you take to forgiving a poor king?" he asked. Touko didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to forgive him as a person… not as an ignorant king.

"I forgive you N, but not as a king," she said. "I want you to be plain old N…" His green eyes lit up in happiness. Touko waited for his next move almost painfully.

"Then Plain old N it is," he hissed before kissing her again.

**Okay, so I've been reading a lot of FerrisWheelShipping stuff, and a lot of them don't make them kiss. They are too cute not to! Ad he followed her (or rather **_**beat**_** her) to Sinnoh! Yay for N and Touko! Reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
